You Can't Be Too Careful
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: Hannah Morris was reaped. It was no surprise. She did have over a hundred slips. She doesn't even have to worry. She can't get hurt. Literally. With the ability she has, she is sure to win. What happens when the careers want to know how she scored the 12? What happens when District 2 tribute, Cato starts to fall in love with her? "I saved her because she kept me human."
1. As If Nothing Happened

**Enjoy! I thought of this idea the other day- well today and I decided to share it with you guys! Enjoy, and tell me what you think! This is a Cato/OC story by the way. My OC's name is Hannah Morris.**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah Morris.**

* * *

"Strengths?" Katniss asked.

I was still in shock.

The reaping didn't go exactly as I planned.

Every year I always try and stay clear.

But this year, I had over 100 slips.

I was a family of 7.

Being one of the oldest, I had one of the most slips.

No, I had the most slips.

Each person in my family had a strength.

The oldest, Amaysia, has the ability to control animals.

Brett, is the second oldest, and he can stretch his limbs and wrap his arms all around the house.

It's actually pretty useful.

Then there's me.

Carrie has the ability to heat things.

I wish I had that ability.

James, he phases. That means he can walk through walls and stuff like that.

Damian has super speed.

Then there's the youngest, Angelina, with the ability to climb walls effortlessly.

Some of us have a second ability, but we barely know how to use it.

Carrie, when she's very sad can turn invisible.

I have a second ability too.

I can produce electricity from my hands.

I don't know how to control it though, but I do know that it is fatal.

"Strengths?" Katniss repeated a bit agitated.

I couldn't tell her.

Not in front of my competition.

"I was just planning on running" Dimitri, the District 12 male tribute laughed.

"What about you, Hannah?" Peeta turned his attention to me.

"I'd rather not say" my eyes stayed on my lap.

"Could you tell us later?" Peeta persuaded.

"Alone" I demanded.

"Here, I'll just take her into the other room and she can tell me" Katniss explained.

Thank goodness.

I followed her into what my room is now.

She closed the door behind her.

"So, what is it? Axes? Knives? Spears? Swords?" she listed.

"Hand to hand combat" I confessed.

"Hannah," she started, "You know how big the careers are?"

"It's true. That's my style of fighting. I can show you" I took a pin from my hair.

I could see her furrowed eyebrows.

I snapped the brittle pin so the end was now sharp.

Right into my arm.

I dug the pin into my arm.

A few dots of blood came out.

Blood...

"Hannah!" Katniss screamed trying to stop me.

I started to feel light headed.

She must think I was a psychopath.

She pulled the pin out of my arm.

"Don't do-" she trailed off while looking at my arm.

No scar. No blood.

It was as if nothing happened.

"How? What?" she was speechless.

"I barely feel it. I don't plan on killing anyone in the arena. I can't" I decided.

"Why?" she took my arm into her hands, examining it carefully.

"We have to show Peeta" she mumbled.

"Blood. I become light headed around it" I confessed.

It was my worst fear.

"Well that's going to be pretty hard in the arena" she said.

"That's not all. I can produce electricity through my hands. It can be fatal" I winced at the word fatal.

I just can't handle deaths.

"I am going to go fetch Peeta so you can show him" Katniss walked out of the room.

I started to search the room for something more dangerous.

Perfect.

A knife with a ragged blade that can easily cut through skin.

"Hi" Peeta shut the door behind him, "So, show me what you got."

I picked up the blade and dragged it across my skin.

Seconds later the blood went back into my body and my skin became clear once again.

"That's amazing. I wish I had that ability so I didn't have this stupid leg" he laughed showing me his prosthetic leg.

"It comes in handy at times. I can also shoot some electricity through my hands, but only at certain times" I told him.

"Like when?" he inquired.

"I have no idea. Usually when I'm either sad or angry" I thought hard about my answer.

"Well, Dimitri and I are going to start watching the reapings. You know, scoping out the competition. Would you like to join us?" Peeta offered, and I nodded my head.

I found Katniss talking to Dimitri on the couch.

I sat down next to her.

As usual, District 1 had their volunteers.

They have the stupidest names.

Juk and Glight.

The boy, Juk looked pretty big, and the girl looked like an ant compared to him.

District 2 was a bit better with the names.

Angelina and Cato.

I barely paid any attenton to the rest of the reapings.

All I could think about were the pair from District 2.

Angelina.

Like Angelina Morris, my sister.

The worst part was, they looked so much alike.

They both had the brown hair and grey eyes, except hers had a tint of blue in them.

The only thing was my sister was so much skinnier.

District 2 were the wealthy ones.

Then there was the boy.

His gorgeous blue eyes and his toned muscles.

I couldn't but feel attracted to him.

"Hannah, you should go to sleep" Katniss told me while getting up from the couch.

"Tomorrow is the chariots and you need to be well rested" Peeta supported.

They were perfect for each other; Katniss and Peeta.

I wish I could be like them; happy.

Don't get me wrong, I am happy, but family comes first.

I don't need help or protection.

I will win the Hunger Games.

I will for my family.

I will so they won't have to starve anymore.

I will win for my district.

I will win for honor.

I will win.


	2. How Close He Was

**Thank you to my two reviewers! I will personally respond to you next chapter, along with anyone else who reviews. This is quite long, but I had to get it up. Mind I tell you that this is not beta'd. So there a quite a few mistakes.**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah Morris, Dimitri, and Glight. Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

"UP! UP! UP!" Effie banged on my door until her knuckles started to become sore, "Now my knuckles hurt!"

"I'm up!" I screamed while burying my face into the pillow.

I hate Effie.

I know that she doesn't understand, but he should have at least some common sense.

"Fnally!" she huffed while walking away from my door.

"Bitch" I mumbled angrily.

"I heard that out!" she called back.

"Oh, excuse my french" I muttered sarcastically.

I got an extra minute of rest before Katniss came knocking.

"You up?" Katniss knocked twice on my door.

"YES. My personal alarm clock made sure" I retorted annoyed.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror...

I looked awful.

My dirty blonde hair was in a knot.

There was sleep in my eyes.

I quickly brushed my teeth before putting black sweatpants on.

The inside was so soft and comfy.

I rummaged through the closet when I finally found a blue tank top.

I put a Capitol hoodie over the tank top.

I was comfortable and ready to start the day.

"You're late" Effie scolded me.

"And you're early. Way to point out the obvious" god, this freak was annoying.

Peeta and Katniss stifled a laugh, while Dimitri giggled.

"Where's Haymitch?" I inquired.

Where is that old drunk?

"Retired" Peeta answered.

I loaded my plate with bacon, eggs, and toast taking seconds every chance I get.

"First-" I cut Peeta off, "I don't feel so good."

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into god knows where.

I met up with my breakfast again.

I felt someone hold my hair back while I puked.

It was Katniss.

"Thanks for throwing up all over our bed" she said.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"It's fine" Katniss comforted.

I wiped my chin before heading back to the table.

"You okay, Hannah?" he questioned.

"Fine" I answered.

I looked around and everyone was finished eating.

"Chariots are today so in a minute your prep team will come" Peeta's words soon came true when a group of colorful freaks sprinted in.

The three ushered me into my room.

I didn't even get their names before I was laying down and they waxed my body.

I didn't complain, because I could barely feel it.

My nails were painted black.

"It looks beautiful..." I trailed off.

"Venia" she answered.

"Venia" I repeated.

"Ta da!" the boy doing my hair turned me around.

"I was in the middle of something" the girl doing my makeup, whose name I learned to be was Octavia slapped his arm.

My eyes were wide.

My hair was in a simple high ponytail, but with two braids on each side that went into the pony.

My skin looked flawless.

I stared into the mirror.

That's not me.

That's not Hannah Morris staring back.

She's someone fake.

I let my feet move to the bathroom.

My hands were wet with water and now so was my face.

Their creation- the barbie doll in the mirror is not me.

I wiped my face clear of makeup.

"How dare you!" screamed Octavia.

"That is not me!" I pointed to the makeup draining down the sink, "I want to be normal. I want to be myself not that girl in the mirror."

I hope I proved my point, but sadly I didn't.

"Hours of work" mumbled Venia.

"Now we have one more hour until chariots" Flavius told me.

"No makeup" I declared.

They started to protest, but I was as stubborn as them.

"Fine" Octavia stormed out of the room.

I finished wiping the rest of the makeup off.

Was I that ugly that they had to cake my face?

I stared at the girl in the mirror; me.

Her hair was still in the elaborate pony tail, but her makeup was gone.

The few freckles that splattered on her face was now able to be seen.

This was me.

"Hannah, I am Cinna" my stylist entered the room, "Look, we don't have much time. This is your outfit for the chariots."

I opened the black bag to reveal an outfit.

"These are the uniforms" I pulled it out.

"Worn uniforms. I ordered them. These are the real deal" I quickly put the uniform on.

It was a black shirt and black pants.

There was a yellow jacket with blue stripes on the side.

On the back in large, bold letters were written, "12."

Cinna hooked the belt that pulled everything together.

"Since you have no makeup, I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty" he pulled something black out of his pocket.

He spread some dirt onto my face.

"Now put the hat on" he instructed and I remained silent.

The yellow hat was now an ugly color of dirt.

I turned to the mirror.

I looked just like my dad.

I miss my dad.

My heart started to ache.

"Thank you" I gave Cinna a hug.

"You got dirt on me!" he said.

I hugged him even tighter.

I just hugged Cinna even tighter.

There was something about him.

Something that I loved.

"Let's get going" he motioned for me to follow him.

Dimitri was dressed in the same thing.

"We're twins" I joked as we got into the elevater.

"I guess we are" he agreed.

"Except, I look way better" I flipped my pony tail, but it got in my face.

"Says you" he retorted playfully, "You're makeup looks really good."

"I'm not wearing any" I confessed.

"Seriously, Hannah?" he looked a bit taken back.

"After four hours of work I washed down the drain" that shocked him.

"Wow" Dimitri stared at me wide eyed.

We walked into the waiting hall.

Katniss and Peeta escorted us over to our chariots.

"Now just wait here" they left.

"They're beautiful" I petted the horse.

"Maybe when I win I can bring some horses back to District 12."

"Sure" I snorted.

Dimitri climbed into the chariot.

I hopped on one of the horses back.

"Giddy up Horse!" I laughed.

"Get off Hannah" Dimitri giggled at my childishness.

"He's just so adorable" I said in a baby voice squeezing his cheeks.

Big mistake.

He bit me.

I quickly put my hand down.

No one saw my wound heal by itself.

"That's animal abuse" commented my district partner.

"Slapping you would be animal abuse" I remarked with a smirk.

"Witty" a voice said from behind me.

It was the District 1 career tribute, Glight.

"Hannah Morris" she circled me like I was prey.

I hated it.

"Glight whatever the hell your last name is" I mocked.

"Nice" Dimitri high fived mean, "If Glight is her first name, I can't imagine how stupid her last name would be."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"District 12 rats think they're so clever. Well are you clever enough to win the games? Of course not" Glight smirked.

"At least I don't look like feathers puked all over me and then multiplied by 100" I rolled my eyes at her outfit.

"You're going to be so fun to kill" she smiled, "If only I had a knife with me."

"What would you do with it? Lick it? Like you do with all your-" I started.

"Baby, we're about to start" her District partner came to take her away.

Thank goodness.

Her annoying screechy voice made me sick.

I stayed on my horse and Dimitri decided to finally join me.

"I don't like her name. Glight. It's just not right. Mrs. Harlot suits her better" I informed him.

"What about her partner, Juk? Seriously, how do they come up with these names?" he watched District 4 roll away.

"Butterface" I said.

"Yeah he is" Dimitri patted my back.

Before we knew it, we were being pulled away.

"DISTRICT 12" was shouted.

"Hannah" and "DIMITRI" was shouted through out the crowd.

I smiled a bit and sometimes threw flowers back.

I zoned out of President Snow's speech.

After about an hour we were let go.

"Good job" Katniss and Peeta complimented us.

I was surprised they didn't scold us about riding the horses.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

I looked around to meet them.

They were from District 2 tribute, Cato.

"What about him?" Dimitri asked.

I knew exactly what he meant.

"Mr. Morris" I cracked up.

"Nice, Hannah. I can't imagine you marrying him" he said.

I was still laughing.

"He is pretty hot, though. Sucks he's a career" I hate them.

They kill people with their bare hands.

It's disgusting.

I sat down on a bench.

My feet wre aching.

"Han, come on."

"I'll catch up with you guys later. My feet are killing me" I took my right foot and started to massage it.

"Okay" he walked away.

I was the only one left in the room.

Or so I thought.

"District 12" someone spat behind me.

I turned around me.

Those icy blue eyes were boring into me.

"District 2" I spat with as much venom as I could muster.

I glared into his cold, blue eyes.

When he reached for my arm, I didn't realize how close he was.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! I wrote this chapter pretty quick, but I'm surprised at how well it turned out. I had an awful day and I really had to write. You're welcome, this chapter is over 2,000 words long! Love you guys!**


	3. Louis

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Liana, and Dimitri.**

* * *

"What do you want, 2?" I slapped his hand away.

"Scoping out the competition. Yet, I don't know why. District 12 is obviously the worst and has no hope" he responded.

"So cocky. It's so sad you have to die so young" I patted his shoulder before wiping his germs off.

"Oh, does District 12 actually have some confidence?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what is this?" he said checking out my chariot costume.

"Coal miners uniform" I said.

He walked around me and held my collar.

"Get off me" I instructed.

I was getting tired of this.

"See you tomorrow" I walked away.

When I got back to the penthouse, I went straight to my room.

Damn, I was tired.

I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed once I was drenched in water.

"Knocking didn't do the trick" Effie taunted before exiting my room.

"I WISH YOU WENT INTO THE HUNGER GAMES!" I shouted at her.

"Sweetie, that would never happen" Effie poked her head out from the door and I threw a lamp at her face.

Sadly, she dodged it.

"Such awful manners" she mumbled.

"AH!" I screamed and electricity bolted out of my hands, burning some of the walls.

"Whoa. Hannah, what did you do?" Katniss asked while stepping over the shards of glass.

"That damn clown of an escort threw water on me" I said angrily.

"Today's training so I advise you to hurry up" Katniss' words of wisdom did not help.

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes.

My prep team soon came in and grabbed me.

I was too tired to resist.

At least this time, I didn't need any makeup.

My hair was in a braided crown.

Not a single strand was out of place.

I was shoved into black pants and a black shirt.

On the back of my shirt had the number 12.

Once I was finished, Effie whisked me away into the elevator.

"I think the capitol likes to match" Dimitri commented taking in my appearance.

"At least they didn't give you a wig and braided your hair" I remarked.

"Oh? Is that what they did to you?" he shot back.

I playfully smacked his shoulder. Hard.

"Ow."

When the door opened, we realized we were the last District to enter.

Way to make a first impression.

The trainer, Atla, started to give us instructions.

I feel a bit bad for her.

She probably does this every year, knowing no one listens.

"Now, let's get started" caught my attention.

I was a little lost.

Katniss and Peeta didn't tell me much except to try everything out.

Basic survival skills, mostly.

"I'm going to stick with you so it looks like I'm not a loner" Dimitri ran up to me as I made my way over to the fire starting station.

"Then how did you deal with school back home?" I asked.

"Haha" he retorted.

Once we got started we were in complete silence.

Then again, we were the only tributes at the station.

"Two's eye-fucking you" Dimitri said.

"What? That made no sense" I declared.

He's talking crazy.

Maybe this is what the games do to people.

"No. He's literally raping you with his eyes" Dimitri laughed, but I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't even bother to turn my head.

"Come on, Hannah. Live a little. The Hunger Games are in a couple of days" he said.

"I am" I replied.

"Me too. I got District 7 girl, Liana, in love with me" he said proudly.

"Oh, that's what you meant" I realized he meant to toy with his heart.

"Yeah. Well, I'm done" Dimitri stood up.

"I'm going to go to the knot-tying station" I said.

Dimitri followed me.

We WERE the only two until District 7 girl, Liana and District 4 male tribute, Louis decided to join us.

Dimitri and Liana looked as if they were going to do it right then and there.

I stuck my tongue out and put my finger on it, symbolizing that I thought it was disgusting.

District 4 laughed.

"Hannah" I stuck my hand out.

"Louis" he replied shaking my hand, "Is he always like that?"

"Hopefully not" I smiled.

"So what's your choice of weapon?" I asked hoping to get some information.

"Knots" he held up a knot that was very unusual, "And spears."

"I hate knots" I said with a laugh.

"Why?" he laughed.

"They're blobs of rope!" I giggled.

The lunch whistle was blown.

"Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you" I smiled before standing up.

"What was that?" Dimitri stood up.

"What was what?" I inquired reaching for a tray.

"You and Lou. See, I rhymed" I laughed.

"We were just talking a bit" I admitted.

"Did he invite you in on their alliance?" I should have asked.

"I'll ask him later" I told him.

"You better" Dimitri skipped ahead of.

"You better" I mimicked before following suit.

* * *

**Last chapter I promised to reply to all of my reviewers, and I always keep my promises.**

**Primell: Yes there is more! Thank you for your positive feedback. You're also welcome that I didn't block anonymous reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**Cato4ever: Can I just say that I absolutely love your username? Thanks for your review. Second's the best! I hope you keep enjoying my story!**

**MobilePenny: Thanks for your review. When you reviewed again saying, "MORE MORE MORE" did you mean more periods? Grammar isn't my strong suit. I'm warning you now. I hope you're still enjoying my story, and if you are you would have read this! Thanks!**

**Lastly, I am a HUGE sucker for love triangles. I was thinking about one with Louis. What do you guys think? I know Cato is cold and mean so I am trying to take things slow. I hate it when love stories go to fast. Unless it is for story purposes reasons. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	4. What Is That Supposed To Mean?

**I updated! I think this is the third or fourth day in a row! Review and most importantly, enjoy!  
**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah! Also Dimitri! And lets not forget Louis!**

* * *

I didn't touch a thing this morning.

I was mostly scared that I would throw up again.

"Hannah, you have to eat something" Peeta coaxed.

"I'm not hungry" I insisted while picking at the bagel that was smeared with cream cheese.

Breakfast was oddly silent.

The only noise I could hear was my own breathing.

"So..." Katniss huffed.

We all stared at her.

That was the first thing she's said all morning.

"So..." I repeated waiting for her to say more.

"Strategies. Hannah, have you been trying out all the stations?" Katniss asked.

I nodded.

"Dimitri, are you still staying clear of the spears?" Peeta inquired.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to perfect my aim then?" Dimitri spoke up.

"Night" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" for a 17 year old boy, he sure is stupid.

"You train at night. The training center is open at night" I said as if I were talking to a 5 year old.

"Oh yeah!" he smiled.

"Oh yeah" I mocked.

"How do you two feel about alliances? You still need food and water to survive" Katniss said.

"Eh" I would be an awful ally.

Who would want me?

I wouldn't kill anyone.

"No one would want me as an ally" I said aloud.

"Same here" Dimitri said, "Maybe we should be allies?"

"Oh my gosh! That is such a good idea!" the happiness was obviously fake in my voice.

"You two should try to get in with the careers" Peeta said.

Of course Peeta would say that.

He was with the careers last year.

"Not happening" I told them.

"Why not?" Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"They're careers!" I said.

"Louis is one too" he mumbled.

"So?" he obviously thought I didn't hear him.

"Louis. Is. One. Too" he repeated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I suddenly became defensive.

He ignored me!

Screw him.

"Well we should get going" Peeta told us.

I rolled my eyes, obviously still mad.

As always, we were the last ones.

Even though we were 20 minutes early.

Atala recited her speech that was given yesterday.

"In two days are your private sessions, so I highly advise you to perfect your ideal skills and weaponry" she finished.

I eyed the edible plants station.

That would definitely come in handy.

Especially since I'll be on my own.

Dimitri followed me.

What the hell does he want now?

"I'm going to go to the camouflage station" he said.

Now it was my time to ignore him.

I picked up the closest book to me: What Not To Eat.

I skimmed the pages.

I don't need to recite every word, do I?

Everything was gibberish to me.

Damn, I'm going to die because of poise nous berries.

"What the hell is nightlock?" I thought aloud.

"Nightlock is a wild plant with poisonous berries. The berries are infamous for the lethal poisonous juices that are inside. The nightlock juice functions similarly to hemlock and potassium cyanide, and is so toxic that it can instantly kill anyone who eats it" I heard say.

"Wow" was all that I said, "You really know your stuff."

"Thanks" Louis blushed a light shade of pink.

He must not get a lot of compliments back home.

Then again, it was District 4.

And they always trained you to work harder, and harder.

You could always get better.

"Why are you here? If you already know your plants?" I inquired.

"You can always learn more" he replied.

Yeah, mom was right when she told me that District 4 is known for working more and more.

But I guess those are the careers for you.

"It that like the your motto or something?" I laughed.

"Sort of" he smiled.

I finished skimming the book to find Louis staring at me.

I wish he was my ally.

We could keep each other company.

We kept the staring contest going on until District 2, Cato stepped in.

"Come on, Louis. Private sessions are in 2 days, and you spend your training on something as petty as edible plants. We'll be dining with the food the provide for us from the cornucopia" Cato said.

I rolled my eyes.

They didn't even have to worry about food.

Back in District 12 we've went weeks without food.

Then there's District 2, the Capitol lapdogs.

Louis' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I'm good."

"Really? Whatever dude" Cato walked away, but I still felt an angry pair of eyes on my back.

"How's life in Careerworld?" I asked him walking over to the plants.

"Careerworld?" oh yeah that was a District 12 word.

"You know, Capitol lapdogs. That's what we call District 1, 2, and 4 tributes. They train their entire lives so we call them, careers" I explained.

He caught up, "Besides the fact that your ally might turn on you? Fine."

"Must suck with that bitch from 1, and that control freak from 2" I said.

"Well, Glight sucks. How do you know Cato's a control freak?" Louis questioned.

"Easy. Just look at him! He and butterface are always talking about who they want to ally with, and he always gets the last decision" I admitted.

"Wow, you're pretty quick on picking things up" he complimented.

"No, I just heard his district partner call him that" I laughed.

Louis let out a light chuckle, "Butterface?"

"Yeah, you know a guy or girl with a hot body, but ugly face?"

"Never heard of it" Louis laughed.

"I'm going to head over to the spears station" I told him before standing up.

"See you later, Hannah" he waved.

"Bye Louis" I let my fingers dance while before letting them lay by my side.

"Now off to the spears that I'll never use" I mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry! I know this chapter didn't have much Cato/Hannah interaction. Barely any at all. I'm trying to build up the Louis/Hannah parts. I promise you that next chapter will have some Cato/Hannah interaction! Anyways, if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. Just drop them off in the little blue button. Thanks!  
**

**Also, I was wondering this: How do you guys pronounce Louis?**

**A) Louis as in Lou(is)**

**B)Lou(e)  
**


	5. Training Scores

**My goal is to update everyday for the rest of the week. Each chapter must be over 1,000 words long. So far my goal isn't so far-fetched. Thank you to my superawesomemegafoxyhot reviewers! I love you guys. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Dimitri, and Louis.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

It was physically impossible for me to fall asleep.

So that's all I did, lie awake in my bed for hours.

I'm stupid.

The training center is open at night!

With private sessions tomorrow, well today, I really need all the practice I can get.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt.

I made my way to the elevator.

I was the only one up.

The wait was excruciating.

"Finally" I breathed out.

I exited the elevator and pushed the doors open.

Everything was in tact.

What would I do for my training session?

I decided to just try everything out.

I grabbed the knife closest to me.

I aimed for the heart on the dummy.

I got a curve, and the knife landed on the right hip.

"With that I could possibly get a 4" I grumbled.

"I'd say less" I snapped my head around.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" he repeated, answering my question.

"Shut up, you twit" I snapped.

"Is that the best you get Hannah Whore-is."

Damn, that's pretty clever.

"Really? Says you, Cato Street-Walker" I spat with as much venom as I possessed.

How dare he!

"Aw. District 12 is so uneducated that they can't pronounce" he faked sympathized, "It's Cato Walker."

That sick bastard.

"And it's Hannah MORE-is" I corrected.

"Yeah because you're more of a whore than anyone else" he said.

"Rot in hell. You're such a bastard. Sad to see you die like that. At my finger tips, begging for mercy" I whipped my head back to the knives.

I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Cato, so I decided to leave.

"That's no way to talk to your Victor-to-be" Cato smirked.

"You're such an asshole, you know that? You know what? I feel for you. I feel for you cause you're a dick, and your life is gong to be cut so short" I admitted before walking out of the room, "And you want to know one more thing? I'm not going to pity you or your family when you die."

I repeatedly pressed the number 12 on the elevator door.

Once I realized it wasn't going to work, I ran up the stairs.

12 flights of stairs.

I hopped onto my bed.

It was 4 a.m.

Time flew by before my door was being banged on.

I could hear the jewelry swish back and forth.

It could only be Effie.

Banging is way better than being drenched in water.

Me and my dirty thoughts, haha.

I quickly shuffled to the bathroom.

Once my teeth were brushed, I changed into my uniform.

I pinned my hair up into a messy bun.

"Good morning" Katniss and Dimitri said.

"Peeta's sleeping. We don't have much time before we have to go down, but here are a few words to keep in mind. Shoot straight. Stay concentrated, and lastly don't get distracted" she pointed her fingers at us.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Once I finished my bagel, Dimitri and I hopped into the elevator.

"Good luck" Katniss gave us a thumbs up.

We had two hours until lunch, then right after are our private sessions.

We did our daily routine.

Atala did her speech before we were able to be let go.

I went to the edible plants station.

That was my only chance of survival.

Plus being able to get water.

"Hey" Dimitri sat down next to me.

"What are you doing for private training? Spears?" I inquired.

"Yeah, you?" he replied.

"Besides begging? Nothing" I answered.

"Begging for what?" there he goes again, to the stupid world he lives in.

"For a high score" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to practice spears" he stood up and walked away.

I felt the plant that was in front of me.

My head started to turn, my stomach leaped, and I suddenly had a migraine.

It only lasted a second before the blood went back into my body.

"Damn thorns" I cursed.

"You okay?" I whipped my head around.

"Fine Louis" I said, "But thanks for asking."

He's such a sweetheart.

How would he kill in the arena?

How would he kill innocent, precious, pure children?

"I'll be at the hand-to-hand combat station if you need me" I pointed to the station.

"Okay" he mumbled loud enough for only me to hear.

I spent the rest of my time at the combat station.

It is my ideal way of fighting.

No weapons.

I didn't eat lunch.

Nerves got the best of me.

Soon enough, we were being called for our private sessions.

We were seating in a hallway that was lined up with 24 chairs.

"Juk Blike" one of the gamemakers called him.

I saw some of the other careers give him a thumbs up.

"Are you nervous?" I turned my attention to Dimitri.

"Are you kidding? My hands are shaking" he showed me his clammy hands.

"Oh" I commented.

"Yeah" he replied, "Not good. I know."

"Serena Love, District 11" the gamemaker called out.

"I'm next" Dimitri sighed mentally preparing himself.

"You'll be fine. I promise, and I always keep my promises" I held out my pinky, "Pinky swear?"

"You're such a child" he said while he extended his pinky.

"I know!" I said in my best baby voice.

"Dimitri Hammot, District 12" the gamemaker called for him.

"Tell them I said screw you!" I yelled trying to lighten up his mood.

It worked, but I recieved a dirty look from the gamemaker.

I bounced in my chair until my name was called.

"Hannah Morris, District 12" the voice croaked.

After a day of yelling names, I can understand the pain in her voice.

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

I picked up a knife.

This is going to be awful.

I aimed it at the heart.

Bullseye.

That's if I was aiming at the right hip.

Their laughs echoed.

Dammit!

A couple weren't even paying attention.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out of anger.

Blue volts of electricity shot out of my hands.

Everyone stared at me.

I opened my eyes and pointed my hand towards the dummy.

It burnt until it was pure ash.

The volts dispersed.

"MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET SPONSORS AND NONE OF YOU CARE!" I ranted.

I let my hand fly up and burn the door.

Once there was only a big gaping hole, I walked through.

I don't care who saw."

I repeatedly pressed the 12 button on the elevator.

"Stupid gamemakers" I mumbled.

I kicked the elevator door.

Nothing happened.

After a few punches and kicks, the door finally opened.

I rode up to the penthouse in silence.

"Training scores are in an hour" Katniss said as I leaped for my door.

"I don't care!" I said.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I did want to know how badly I did.

Then again, I know that I did bad.

For an hour, I paced back and forth around my room, while biting my finger nails.

"Dimitri! Hannah! Training scores!" Effie was too excited.

Now I felt guilty that I'll disappoint them.

"JUK BLIKE!" Caeser said, "With a remarkable 9!"

The fake audience applauded and cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

Typical career scores.

"LOUIS BARNS! A 10!" that was probably the only score I paid attention to.

My eyes saddened as I saw two twelve year olds.

1 from District 8 and another from District 10.

"Dimitri Hammot, wow a 6!" Caeser made it seem as though he got the best score there was.

He always did try and make everyone seem so special and unforgettable.

"Nice" I complimented.

"Last, but not least Hannah Morris! With a 2!" Caeser's co castor exclaimed.

"It's alright" Dimitri patted my back.

I knew it.

They hate me.

"Now Julius, let me see. Are you sure?" Caeser took the piece of paper containing my score from Julius.

"That's a first" his eyes widened.

No one has ever gotten a two before, except me.

"Hannah Morris, with an amazing score of" does he really need to repeat it?

"12!" my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

Dimitri picked me up and hugged me.

I was still in shock.

That's the highest score anyone has ever gotten.

I guess they like the supernatural.

I smiled to myself.

Even if I die, I made history.

After everyone's congratulations I told them I needed some air.

You know, to make sure everything is real.

As I opened the door a bronze haired boy popped his head through.

"Louis" I said.

What was he doing here?

"I wanted to congratulate you in person. And I wouldn't have the chance until tomorrow at the interviews" he confessed.

"You didn't have to" I blushed.

That was such a sweet thing to do.

"I better get back, but I'll see you tomorrow Hannah" he waved.

"Bye" I returned his friendly gesture.

"Hannah, who was that?" Effie asked while reapplying her makeup.

"No one" I lied.

"Okay" she went back to puckering her blue lips.

"Gullible" I mumbled before making my way to the rooftop.

* * *

**Yeah I know very little Cato/Hannah interaction. Again. Like I said in the last chapter, I plan on building up the Louis/Hannah relationship BEFORE the Hunger Games. Then I will start toying with Hannah and Cato DURING the Hunger Games. I'm debating whether or not to put up the next chapter today or tomorrow. I'm still a little stuck with Dimitri's, Louis', Cato's, and Hannah's interviews. Plus, you can't forget what Hannah will wear plus her angle. What do you think will work for Hannah? Sweet? Sexy? Mysterious? Other? Tell me in in a review! I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	6. Interviews Part 1

**Yay! I updated today. I finally thought of a good- well semi-good angle for Hannah. Louis' angle is pretty obvious. As for Dimitri, you'll have to find out.**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Dimitri, and Louis**

* * *

"Rise and shine and prepare to die!"

That's one I haven't heard before.

I groggily open my eyes.

"We brought a special surprise for you" I saw Katniss leaning on the doorway.

"How the hell is Johanna Mason special?" I threw my head back down to the pillow.

"Oh, this one is too stubborn to be a surviver" Johanna commented.

"She's the worst in the mornings. Other times she's fine" Peeta defended.

"Katniss told me that we're alike. I'm starting to think that's a bad thing" Johanna said.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"Today are the interview preparations. You need an angle" Peeta informed me.

"Shocker" I rolled my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious."

"I think sweet will work"" Johanna said with much sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Shouldn't you be helping out with YOUR tributes?" I asked her.

"They're lost causes" she replied coolly.

"What a mentor you are" I snapped.

She's letting innocent children die without any help whatsoever!

"I'm going to go and wake Dimitri. See you girls later" Peeta left the room.

"Okay" Katniss fidgeted at the end of my bed, "Let's get started."

"Yeah because Little Miss sunshine needs all the time in the world" Johanna spat at me.

"And heartless wants to get a move on" I hissed.

"Guys! Stop, we need to find Hannah's angle" Katniss told us.

"Let's try sweet" Johanna smirked.

I smirked back.

"Okay, I'll be Caeser and you'll be Hannah" Katniss said.

"Obviously" I sat up from my bed.

"So Hannah, tell me, how did you score a 12?" she inquired.

"I'm not supposed to say" I batted my eyelashes.

"No" Johanna decided, "You're as sweet as dirt."

"Love you too."

"Wait, how did you get that 12?" Johanna asked.

I froze.

What would I tell her?

'Hey Heartless I have super powers!'

No doubt she'll think I was crazy.

In a swift motion I put my finger over my lips signaling that it was a secret.

"Stupid?" Katniss suggested.

"Because she already is" Johanna snorted.

"Let's try this again. Hannah, tell me, how did you reel when you were reaped?" Katniss looked me dead straight in the eye.

"Reaped for what?" I furrowed my eyebrows making my reaction more believable.

"The Hunger Games" I could see Katniss fighting the urge to smile.

I let out a forced laugh, "The Hunger Games? What's that?"

"I think we found her angle" Johanna said, "But it's not really an angle. She's just being herself."

I chucked the nearest pillow at her.

"Got to put some meat on those bones. You're almost as weak as my tributes" Johanna mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Let's do a few more run-through's" Katniss said.

After about two hours of bickering, role-playing, and fights, we were finished.

"Well Adios!" Johanna picked up her bag and left.

"I don't like her" I stated once she left the room.

"Funny, you two are so much alike" I threw a pillow at her.

Katniss smiled.

"You should go and get some lunch. Right after your prep team will wax you raw" Katniss informed me as I headed to the bathroom.

"Thank you" I waved her out of my room.

Once I was finished with my daily routine, I went into the dining room.

Katniss handed me a bowl of lamp stew stating that "It's better than hot chocolate."

It is quite good, but not as good as hot chocolate.

As soon as I put down my spoon, I was being whisked away by my prep team.

"All our hard work!" Flavius whined.

I bit my tongue back to restrict me from yelling insults as they insult me.

Just an hour, that's all.

I can do this.

I was grateful that this time they didn't attempt to put makeup on me.

"You should see the dress Cinna has for you" Octavia told me.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" commented Venia as she re-coated my nails.

"She can see for herself" I heard Cinna's voice from behind me.

"They're not done yet"I gestured to my prep team.

"No, but I came here to inform you that Katniss has told me your angle. We also agreed that if you don't do as I say they will not send any sponsor gifts" I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"I never knew how much they loved me until now" I joked.

Cinna smiled.

"I only did this because I have the perfect dress for you, but knowing you, you would not wear it" I started to get nervous.

"What exactly do you want me to wear?" I inquired.

From behind him he revealed the dress.

My prep team squealed in delight.

It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline.

There was a bot tied to wear my waist would be.

The skirt beneath the top was printed in various colors.

The front of the flowing skirt was shorter than the back.

The top was black and the back was criss crossed.

"Add some black eye shadow" Cinna instructed.

"Thanks" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Octavia grinned wildly as she did this.

Once she was finished I took the dress from Cinna.

"I'll get my revenge" I promised.

"That's if you come back. Alive" he whispered.

"Oh I will" and that was a promise I was going to keep.

Cinna didn't know about my... ability.

I stripped off my gown and pulled the dress up.

It was beautiful.

Just not for me.

My hair was curled and divided evenly onto both sides of my face.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Cinna comforted.

I cracked half a smile, "You too."

"You'r time is almost up" Cinna looked at the clock.

Interviews start soon.

"Yeah" I agreed sadly.

"You'll do fine. Trust me" he gave me a long embrace.

"I'll try" I croaked.

I was never really the one for words.

Thank goodness my angle is stupid.

Literally.

When I left the room I saw that Dimitri was already ready.

He was in the usual tux.

He must have seen how uncomfortable I was in the dress because he stayed silent.

This time we weren't the last people to enter.

District 5 was.

I kept my eyes on Louis.

He was dressed differently from the rest.

A plain old T-shirt and dress pants.

It was odd, but looked great on him.

He must have caught me staring because he waved over to me.

I waved back.

"You can stop drooling" Dimitri joked.

I slapped his shoulder as hard as I could, and sadly, it wasn't that hard.

"Ouch, you twig!" he laughed and I slapped him again.

"So what's your angle?" I asked changing the subject.

"Funny, sweet, sympathetic" he listed.

"You, sweet? Ha! Maybe you are going for the funny angle" I said.

Now it was his turn to slap my shoulder.

And this time it hurt.

"Dammit Dimitri! That actually hurt!" I complained.

"Sorry you stick" he mocked.

We watched the TV screen as Glight went on stage.

She was definitely going for the sexy look.

Mrs. Harlot pulled it off quite nicely.

A little bit too nicely.

In other words, she acted like a prostitute giving strip tease to Caeser.

"I hate her" I told Dimitri.

"I know" he replied, "Everyone does. Except the crowd."

As much as I hated to admit it, she really did woo the crowd.

"She's such a bitch" I cursed.

"Really? How do you know?" he inquired as the male from District 1, Juk or as I like to call him, Butterface, came up.

"You sound so surprised. First, she's from District 1. Second, we had a little talk at the chariots the other day. Trust me, she's a brat" I ranted.

"Well you're not the only one making enemies" Dimitri laughed at Caeser's cheesy joke.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Hannah, take one guess" Dimitri urged.

I racked my brain for ideas.

Who would hate him besides careers?

Liana, from District 7 loves him.

I mean she gives up training just to flirt with him.

Aha!

"District 7, male tribute" I answered.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Dimitri over enthusiastically said.

"Shh. I want to watch this" I told Dimitri.

He obeyed my command like a dog and his owner.

I really appreciated that.

It was the girl Angelina from District 2.

She was in a blue dress that hung to the floor.

All I could think about was home.

I ignored her bloodthirsty comments.

"Caeser, I am going to win. Who's going to stop me?" she smiled.

"There we go! Some confidence in these games makes it a whole lot more interesting!" Caeser exclaimed.

Next was Cato, the ruthless killer from District 2.

"Now Cato, in the last interview Angelina said nothing will stop her from winning. How do you feel about this?" good, he's trying to pin one against each other.

"I'll let her have her fantasies while she's still alive. I am coming out of the arena" his answer was quick and short.

"Do you feel any threats against the other tributes?" he pried.

Cato's face looked like stone, "No."

"Not even the girl from twelve? She did score the highest score ever recorded" the cameras turned to me, waiting for a reaction.

"She a rat from the lowest district. I've heard some stories about how people got high scores, and this is one of them" I gritted my teeth at Cato's answer, "But she could be a useful ally. We'll just have to wait and see."

Allies? With Cato?

No way in hell.

BUZZ!

"There we have it! Cato Walker!" Caeser took his hand into his before raising them both up.

I rolled my eyes.

District 3 drove me crazy.

I could barely hear the girl and the boy threw up!

I could smell the stench from the hall.

It took me a minute to realize that it was Louis' turn.

"So tell me Louis, how's training?" Caeser leaned in, waiting for an answer.

"The food's good. The housing is better, and the ladies are amazing" the Capitol women swooned over his last comment.

"Now, how do you feel about winning? Do you think you will win?" Caeser asked this question to everyone.

I started to prepare for my answer.

Sympathetic?

No, I'm supposed to be stupid.

"I think that winning is an honor, but coming back to your family is better" he said it so perfectly.

The audience were in awe, and honestly, so was I.

"It is" Caeser agreed.

Once his interview was over I felt the urge to be alone.

This was my only way to get sponsors, and I was going to blow it.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I turned around to face Katniss.

"Are you sure you can't wait?" Katniss inquired.

"No, it's an emergency" I explained.

"First door to your left" she instructed.

I mumbled a quick thank you before heading the way to the latrines.

Once I was in i checked all the stalls.

Empty.

I turned to face the mirror.

I breathed in and out for a minute before actually using the toilet.

As I ripped the toilet paper, I realized I ripped something else.

My skin.

The scratch covered my entire forearm.

A few trickles of blood fell onto the floor.

It took less than a second to heal, but I stared at the blood that stained the floor.

My head got dizzy and my vision started to blur.

I hurriedly opened the door, but it was too late.

I had already blacked out.

* * *

**So I started writing this chapter, and I couldn't stop. I won't be able to update tomorrow so I'll update later tonight, even though there's less than an hour of today left. Review! Next chapter will have Hannah and Dimitri's interviews. This was a very long chapter, over 2,000 words so I hope you enjoyed it. Remember this is unbeta'd.**


	7. Interviews Part 2

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Dimitri, and Louis**

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah!" my head hurt like crazy.

Where was I?

My vision was still a bit blurred.

"Hannah, can you hear me?" Katniss asked, while kneeling down beside me.

"Fine" I lied trying to stand up.

I fell down again.

"Hannah!" Katniss grabbed my arm, "What happened?"

I choked out the one word that explained it all, "Blood."

"District 10 just finished their interviews" I started to panic.

"What?" I scrambled to my feet with success.

"Hey, calm down" Katniss soothed.

She guided me back to the hallway.

"Where were you?" Dimitri asked me once he saw me.

"Bathroom. Sleeping" I held on to him for support.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Fine" my face gave my mask away.

"Hannah, you're not fine" I looked up at Dimitri.

He was only a few inches taller than me standing at 6'2.

"Honestly, I feel great" I plastered a smile on my face.

"I can tell when you're lying. Is it about your family back home?" Dimitri whispered.

I shook my head, "I'm a family of seven, that's enough people to take care of each other" I replied.

"But Hannah, it's the Seam we live in" he reasoned.

"And they're probably starving, but that's why I'm so determined to win. I need to" I caught my breath.

Dimitri stayed silent.

Me winning means him dying.

I closed my eyes for a couple minute that felt like seconds and escaped the world of reality.

Peeta's voice pulled me back.

"You're up next" Peeta said.

I let out a sigh before walking on stage.

"Hannah Morris" Caeser stood up to greet me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"When you were reaped, how did you feel?" Caeser had his hand on my knee.

As uncomfortable as I felt, I let him.

I hesitated.

Just like we practiced.

"Reaped for what?" I batted my eyelashes.

I felt like I memorized a script and now I was just playing it out.

The audience laughed.

"For the Hunger Games, the fight to the death" he called it.

I let my expression change to scared, "Death?"

I started to hyperventilate.

I hope I wasn't overdoing it.

Caeser tried to calm me down.

"Okay, so tell me about your family" Caeser tried to change the subject.

Shit.

We didn't discuss family.

"What family?" I heard the audience aw.

I wasn't going to tell them about my family.

"How about your training score? How did you get that 12?" I could see the look in Caeser's eyes.

He was running out of questions.

"For what?" I tried my best to look as innocent as possible, but let's face it, I'm not.

"Never mind, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do back home?" I decided to cut him some slack and actually answer his question.

"Breathe" I answered simply.

Funny ans stupid.

I could work with that.

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you think of the capitol? How different is it from home?" Caeser scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Capital of what?" I smiled.

"Is there a special boy back home?"

"Besides my brothers and dad, no" did I just confuse him?

"I thought you said you didn't have any family?" Yeah I confused him.

"When did I say that?"

I suck at interviews.

"Just a minute ago" he responded.

Buzz!

Thank goodness.

"Hannah Morris! District 12!" he gave me a tight squeeze for reassurance.

I walked off stage quickly.

"Good luck" I whispered to Dimitri.

"So Dimitri" Caeser started.

"How easy was that for you?" a voice said from behind me.

It was Louis.

"And playing it cool and careless? How hard was that for you?" I shot back playfully.

He smiled.

"Hard" he played along.

I smiled a toothy smile.

Thank goodness there was some lightheartedness in these games.

Buzz!

"Well I have to get back to my mentors and stuff, but it was nice seeing you again Hannah" Louis gave me a hug.

Our first hug.

"Same here" I face palmed myself.

He must have seen my mistake because he laughed.

"Good job guys!" Effie hugged us both.

"Hannah, I actually thought you were stupid" Peeta smiled.

"Really? I thought I was overdoing it" I pretended to wipe sweat off my forehead.

"Shh! Dimitri's interview is starting!" Effie shushed us.

"Welcome Dimitri! How do you feel? About the Capitol? The Hunger Games? Everything?" Caeser badgered him with questions, begging for something juicy and entertaining.

Sure, the audience laughed at mine, but it wasn't memorable like Peeta's.

"Nice" his voice was quiet, but audible.

"How did you feel when you were reaped?" Caeser inquired.

"Spectacular" he showed no emotion.

"For a District 12 tribute, that's hard to believe" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Or maybe he was playing it really well.

"I know" I almost laughed at his expression.

Dimitri's face was the same.

He didn't even blink.

"Is there anybody you'd like to be in an alliance with?"

"I don't need anyone to survive" Dimitri snapped.

Is his angle bipolar?

"Okay, calm down Dimitri. It was just a question" Caeser cooed, trying to calm his raging anger.

"Why should I? We're about to be sent into an arena to kill and numerous tributes can't hurt a fly!" Dimitri was now screaming.

"Uh oh" Katniss turned to me.

"What's he doing?" I asked Peeta.

"We were going for mysterious. He must have lost it" Peeta answered.

On instinct I ran on stage and tried to calm the thrashing Dimitri.

"Sorry, Caeser. He gets like this sometimes" I lied.

Dimitri stopped his fit of rage.

"How about you stay on stage to keep his cool?" Caeser said, but I could see it in his eyes: He was scared.

I'd be too though if I was him.

I nodded my head carefully.

There goes my angle, my mask, my cover.

"So, tell me what life is like back in District 12" my eyes were trained on Dimitri, but the rest of Panem was trained on me.

I could see him grit his teeth.

Dimitri wasn't talking which meant I had to.

"Hard" I took my gaze off the boy and onto the blue one.

"How so?" before I could open my mouth, Dimitri opened his.

"If we can't get food, obviously we can't survive. It felt like the Hunger Games everyday" Dimitri said.

He was out of it.

He wasn't the same Dimitri I saw right before the interviews.

"And how do you feel about the Hunger Games? Why is it so similar to District 12?" the audience leaned in, waiting for an answer.

"Because it's so hard to survive" those few words described life for us.

Something the Capitol and their lapdogs would never understand.

"We've tried so hard to push it away. We just wanted to feel safe, but no. Everyday feels like a war. A war no one can win. It's us against the world, and we're too far in the hole to dig our way out. And I walk around everyday so mad at the world, but I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just too tired" after my little speech, the audience went crazy.

I repeated my words in my head.

_And I walk around everyday so mad at the world, but I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just too tired._

The death of innocent children had to stop.

These games were unnatural.

They knew what I meant.

I spoke for all the children who's life ended so early.

I spoke for those who had no chance.

"And I need to win. I want to have a chance to make lives back home easier. I could bring them food. Real food. If all that means winning the Hunger Games, I will" my balls were in fists thinking about home.

How the capitol starved us.

How other districts mocked us.

The room was dead silent.

"As for the capitol, I'd like to them burn in hell."

The audience screamed.

They liked the ball of fire I created, the edge and anger.

The audience thrashed around like wild dogs.

Dimitri and I were escorted off stage by peacekeepers.

Katniss looked me dead straight in the eye and said, "Thank you. That ought to tell Snow."

I smiled.

We were the soldiers in their war.

The puppets in their show.

And it all ended the same.

With one survivor.

But now, this was different.

I'm continuing what Katniss started.

The rebellion.

* * *

**Change of plans and I was able to update today. Tomorrow is the day I can't update. I added Santana's line when she was talking to her grandmother. I just felt like it said so much, and I really wanted to include it. I would like to thank my reviewers personally. So here's to you guys.**

**Mockingjay425: Like I say to all my anons, you're welcome I didn't block them. I appreciate your intense liking for my story that you had to go into caps lock. I would love to hear from you more!**

**Kelley: Yes it could use some more detail and description. I'll work on that. Also, Hannah does have superhuman abilities. It's one of the main reasons she is so confident. I completely agree with you when you said that the Hunger Games isn't a fairytale. I find it hard to believe when some stories make them fall in love at sight. No need to worry, this story won't be mega fast paced. If anything, I'll probably be on chapter 90 and Hannah will still hate Cato, just because he's a career.**

**LallyPopz: I'm so glad you like this story. It means a lot to me. Dimitri is a lovable character, and I'm still pondering what to do with him during the games. He's one of those guys who focuses on the bright side of things. I totally admire that. On the other hand, Hannah is more of a... indescribable character. You'll find out why she's like that later on in the story.**

**Cato4ever: I'm glad you like the idea of a love triangle. The thing is, whenever I create or read a love triangle I always fall in love with them, and then I find it hard for me to decided which one I like the most.**

**MobilePenny: Thanks for reviewing again. Remember, grammar isn't my strong suit. Also this is unbeta'd... for now.**

**Lola: Whoa! I wouldn't want you to die on me. Lucky for you, I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon.**

**Xylia Ren: I used to always pronounce Louis, Lou(is) too. Then my friend would always correct me because Louis Tomilson pronounces his name Lou(e). Now I pronounce it that way. I do love Louis, but that's because I created him how I wanted to. I'm a bit curious about Cato and Hannah though. This is a Cato/Hannah fanfiction. I guess we'll just have to wait and pray it all works out.**

**LallyPopz: I'm really glad that you like my story, and I'm not just saying that. I haven't had much time to check your story out, but I promise I will!**

**geranium08: I too can't wait until Cato confronts her! If I trained all my life and then some girl out of nowhere get's a higher score than me, I'd be pissed.**

**Xylia Ren: Everyone seems to love Louis. Now I don't know whether or not he should die in the Hunger Games. He will be a part of the Career pack so he will last. I tried to add some fierceness and determination towards the end. I would LOVE it if you could beta for me, but I don't know how that works and stuff. PM me details please!**

**Well that took forever. I had to skip some reviews, and I'm super sorry if one of them was you. Thanks and review!**


	8. Shattered

**Sorry my update was delayed. The last couple of days were pretty hectic for me. To make up for it I made this chapter extra, extra long. Over 4,000 words. For now, just enjoy the chapter and review!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Dimitri, and Louis!**

* * *

_I'm wakin' up of the start of the end of the world,_  
_but it's feeling just like every other morning before._  
_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone.  
How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20_

* * *

I whipped my head to the side, taking in the numbers on the clock that rested on my wooden nightstand.

4:56 a.m.

It was a little too early than I expected.

The Hunger Games were today, I sighed.

My gaze shifted to the window and the force field around it.

I let out a soft sigh.

I felt so trapped.

There was no way out of this corrupt world

I slowly began to mumble the words to a song, "How many times can I break til I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around. Give me a break, let me make my own pattern. All that it takes is some time, but I'm shattered. I always turn the car around."

I didn't bother trying to sing.

I don't sing.

The lyrics soothed me though.

I could some how relate to them.

I can't shatter.

Life just goes on and if you shatter it'll all come crashing down.

I took another look at the clock, 5:08 a.m.

The ticking clock ticks my life away.

They say you change after the games.

I hope I don't change.

I vaguely remember Katniss telling me about her experience about her games.

_"When you win, just make sure you don't forget who you are" Katniss advised._

_"Why?" I inquired._

_What's the difference from entering the arena and leaving it, besides the fact that 23 tributes are dead._

_Except for last year._

_"Beacuse it changes you. You won't be able to sleep at night knowing you killed innocent people. Even if they weren't so innocent. You know Glimmer, from District 1 last year?" I nodded my head in understanding, "In my head, her death is on repeat. I always imagine her corpse, and it kills me."  
_

_"I'm sorry" there was not much I could say to help._

_"It's alright. I just don't want you to feel that way when you win, because no doubt you will. Even if you pass out at a single drop of blood" she tried to lighten the mood._

I said I'd win.

For her.

For them.

_Amaysia was the first to come in._

_James ran to hug me, "I love you!"_

_Damian, Angelina, and Carrie almost toppled me over with all their force._

_"I'm going to miss you" Carrie squeezed my hand, "But when you come back, it'll be okay."_

_Once they released me I held my arms out for Brett._

_"I'll be the first to hug you when you come back" Brett smirked._

_I gave Angelina kiss on her forehead before peacekeepers ushered them out._

I felt like crying just thinking about my family.

"I miss you guys" I said with my voice cracking talking to specifically no one.

I could see the sun rising up slowly.

Everything went by so slow today.

The time.

Myself.

Life in general.

After realizing I wasn't going to go back to sleep, I decided to wake up.

I had three hours until I had to leave my room and prepare for today.

I turned the shower water to warm.

This would be my last shower until after the Hunger Games.

That's if I win.

What am I thinking?

I have to win.

This isn't about me.

This is about my family.

I placed my hand under the running water, making sure the temperature was just right.

Perfect.

I stripped my body of my clothes and slowly made my way into the clean water.

All my worries and problems washed down the drain along with the loose dirt from my body.

My eyes closed and I felt like I could collapse right there.

It was the perfect feeling.

I started to hum the beat of an unknown song.

Right when I was getting to the chorus, a knock came on my room door.

"Hannah, you need to wake up" Katniss said.

From her voice, I could tell she was worried.

Dimitri and I were her first tributes. Ever.

If we die, she'll think it's all her fault.

If I was a mentor, I'd think that too.

I groaned as the water shut off.

All the remaining heat turned into ice cold air.

I shivered under the sudden change of temperature.

I wrapped the black towel around my body blocking out the cold.

I quickly changed into a silk comfortable shirt and black pants.

My wet hair was in a messy ponytail.

I was the last to join the table consisting of Katniss, Peeta, Effie, and Dimitri.

"Finally you woke up" Dimitri commented.

"I had a hard time sleeping" I admitted.

"It happens to all of us" Peeta said.

"I figured" I replied.

"Well chop chop! Today is a big, big day. Don't want to be late now would we?" Effie asked.

I swear this woman hates me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll be right back" I told them as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Effie demanded.

I ignored her.

I headed straight for the elevator.

"Oh god, my life sucks" I thought aloud once the doors closed.

I paced back and forth in the tiny space.

I was almost at the bottom floor when it stopped.

Who would it be?

The doors opened and I braced myself for one of those bloodthirsty careers.

I was right about the career part.

"Hi Hannah" he smiled at me.

"Hey Louis" I returned the friendly gesture.

All I could think about was that in a matter of hours, we would be put into an arena to kill each other.

"How's your mentors?" I spoke up.

"Mags is nice, but she's not my personal mentor. Finnick Odair is" he put his head down.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked.

"Eh. He's just cocky I guess. I'm not a huge fan of cocky people" Louis confessed.

"Hey, it could be worse. I heard Johanna Mason threw a vase at her tribute" I told him.

"Sounds like something she'd do" the elevator's doors opened and we both exited.

"So what's your District token? Mine is a fish hook. It's the first hook I've ever used" he explained.

"I don't have one" I looked down.

My family never gave anything to me, cause we don't have much.

"Well, I have one that you could keep" Louis took something out of his pocket.

It was a picture of his Louis and his brother climbing a tree.

"I can't" I insisted.

"Sure you can. Take it. I mean it. Please" he begged, and I gave in.

"Fine" I held the picture in my hand, staring at the two boys in it.

"His name's Nathan. He just turned 19" he told me, "He's the biggest reason I want to come back home."

My mind is made up, I can't kill him.

"But killing people isn't my strong suit" he finished.

"Same here" I looked into his green orbs and smiled, but it soon faded.

He must have noticed, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"You're perfect. It's just, I can't kill you. I can't kill anybody in the arena" I admitted my biggest fear to him.

"I can't kill you either" he looked down.

"But we both need to go home" I said stated.

Everyone wanted to go home.

Other accepted their fate, but some won't go down without a fight.

I'm one of those people.

"Thanks for the token. It means a lot that you would do this for me" I smiled.

"No problem. I have plenty more at home" Louis responded.

Before I realized what I said, I had already blurted it out, "Do you think you'll win?"

I mentally cursed myself for asking such a silly question.

"Well I'm not going to die, but winning is just... something I trained all my life for. All I know is that I won't go down without a fight. What about you?" he inquired.

"I need to win. Honestly. My family is depending on me for this. If I win, that means we get to live in Victor's Village and won't be half dead everyday" I said, but me winning means he dies.

I could sense he was uncomfortable with how much winning means to me.

"Well If I can't win, then I hope you will win" I comforted.

"Right back at you" he hugged me.

I felt a bit uncomfortable against my enemies arms, but then again, he wasn't really the enemy.

My hands were laid down my side awkwardly before I wrapped them around his muscular figure.

Once he released me, my body begged for more of his warmth and comfort.

I scolded myself for thinking such a thing.

He's going to die.

Right?

That way I can win.

No one should die though.

I was getting so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even realized that Louis' lips were moving.

"...The Career pack isn't ideal for me, but it's my only chance of survival" he finished.

My eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, because they do most of the killing" I agreed.

It's hard for me to accept that people are going to die.

At my hands.

I shivered at the thought.

"I hate them though" I told him.

"Me too" that took me by surprise.

"Why? You're a part of the pack, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am, but I'm not going to kill. I'll just hang around the dead bodies an say I've killed them" he joked.

"Sounds like a plan" I chuckled.

I stared at him, without blinking.

"What?" he asked me, "Is there something on my face?"

"No" I answered, "It's just, you're so different. So relatable to me."

He smiled at my reason, "I could say the same thing to you, but I won't."

I laughed.

I'm glad I could let my last moments being an actually human being instead of a monster with him.

We stood there in an awkward silence that seemed like forever.

"I should really get back" I told Louis.

"I'll take the stairs" Louis waved me goodbye and we headed off into different directions.

"One more thing Hannah," Louis started and I turned around to face him, "I probably won't see you in two days, but just in case, happy birthday."

"Thank you" I smiled.

Louis is officially the sweetest thing ever.

Once he was out of sight, I kicked the wall behind me.

I'm so stupid!

I can't like him!

I mentally cursed myself the entire ride up to the penthouse.

Once I opened the door, I was immediately being scolded by Effie.

"Where were you? We were worried sick! How dare you put us in that kind of state! What is that in your hand?" I tried to zone out, but her screechy voice was just too loud.

Damn her.

"Your uniform is on your bed" Peeta interrupted her.

"Thank you!" I turned to walk to my room and cracked a smile as I heard Peeta being lectured by Effie.

"Manners! My goodness Peeta..." was all I heard before shutting the door behind me.

I was still gripping the picture of Louis and Nathan tightly in my palm.

I took it out again.

My token from District 4 even though I am from District 12.

Way to go, Hannah.

Before I put the final piece of clothing on, the jacket, I became aware of an idea.

I opened the door and thank goodness there was an Avox walking by.

What are the odds of that?

"Psst! Avox" I called for him.

He pointed to himself while mouthing, 'Me?'

I nodded.

"I need you to put as much beef as you can in one bag and 2 protein bars in another" I instructed.

He nodded his head.

While I waited for the Avox to return, I pinned my hair back into a messy bun.

Well, It wasn't supposed to be messy.

I made sure my side bangs were out of my face.

"It'll do" I mumbled to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror.

A few freckles dotted my face.

They weren't very noticable, but whenever I looked at myself, they were the first things I saw.

They were the only thing I got from my mother.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Thank you" I told the Avox as I took the bag of beef and the protein bars from him.

I closed the door and locked it.

I threw the protein bars on the bed before I got a better grip on the beef.

"Let's pray it works" I thought aloud as I shoved the bag of beef into my bra.

Sadly, my... assets were very small.

I tried to make them look normal and after much adjusting they looked... okay.

"Now for the protein bars. Let's just hope they don't do a body search before" I let out a large breath.

"This feels so weird" I remarked.

"What feels so weird?" I heard Katniss from outside my door.

Shit.

"The leather" I lied.

"The uniforms aren't leather" I mentally face palmed myself.

How could I say something so stupid?

Of course it wasn't leather!

"Well hurry up. You have about 3 more minutes" she warned me and I mumbled a thanks.

I hugged my jacket more to the front, so you couldn't see my mini pantry.

When I got out Effie ushered me out the door.

Apparently we had to ride in a special car to get to the arena.

I heard that I would meet Cinna there, and Portia, Dimitri.

My right leg bounced up and down.

"You nervous?" Dimitri asked me from my left, looking down at my shaking leg.

"A bit" I admitted, but everyone is nervous.

It is the Hunger Games after all.

"We have arrived" our driver said.

I looked completely lost.

I had no idea where to go, and Katniss, Peeta, and Effie weren't with us.

"Follow me" Dimitri huffed.

I did as instructed and acted like an obedient dog.

We entered the huge building.

There were so many doors.

"You go to the door on the right that says 12, okay?" Dimitri made sure I knew where I was going.

I was really bad with directions.

"Okay" I nodded.

I turned the knob, and to my surprise, I saw Cinna.

I ran into his arms.

"You can do this" he patted my back once he let go of me.

"I can't I-I-I'm s-scared o-of blood" I choked out.

The thought dawned on me that I might not come out.

With my ability to heal rapidly, or not.

I know my own weaknesses.

"Shh" he tried to calm my rapid sobbing.

"You can win. I wouldn't say that to you if you couldn't. I don't tell people what they want to hear. I tell people the truth" he smiled and his gold eyeliner glistened in the dim lighting.

I was surprised at this.

He didn't know what I could do.

How deadly I could be, and yet he still believed in me.

"I'm going to win. For you and my family" I promised.

"I'll be waiting" he gave me one last hug before peacekeepers came knocking.

They were here to take me away.

To the Games.

4 peacekeepers guarded me as I entered the metal tube.

I could still see Cinna from behind the glass.

My hands were shaking in fear.

I vaguely remember Katniss telling me not to go to the cornucopia.

Screw that.

It's my only way of survival.

I tried edible plants, and I'm going to be poisoned to death.

The sudden movement of me lifting caught me off guard.

"This is it" I told myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Annual 75th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed all over Panem and all over the arena.

The countdown started.

60.

59

58.

I looked around.

The girl from 8 was on my left, whereas the boy from 9 was on my right.

I quickened my search to find Louis.

He was next to Mrs. Harlot **(A/N: Glight from District 1 for those who can't remember)** and the boy from 11.

He was eyeing the spear at the cornucopia.

Should I still go to the cornucopia?

36.

35.

34.

Yes.

It's my only chance to win.

I will need food and water.

28.

27.

26.

I felt a pair of green eyes on my back.

Louis.

He stared at me.

I gave him a thumbs up.

He laughed at my gesture.

I pointed at myself before mouthing, 'I'm going to win.'

He chuckled before responding with, 'No I am.'

18.

17.

I turned my head away from him and back at the cornucopia.

No doubt that the cameras were on us.

It's rare that two people from different districts, especially a capitol lapdog and a poor one converse with each other.

I've never seen it before, but Amaysia once told me a story about it.

There was a boy from District 2 and a girl from District 12.

They were both picked for the Hunger Games

They hated each other at first.

He was a ruthless killer, and she hated the idea of death.

Then one day during the games, she found him broken.

He was crying out for his family, and accepted his death.

There was no chance that he could win.

She protected him.

She killed just to help him stay alive.

That's when my favorite part of the story came in.

He asked her why she allied with him and didn't kill him instead.

Then she would be one step closer to home.

She never answered his question, but Amaysia told me it was because she secretly loved him.

They became very close during the couple days she cared for him.

When they were the final two in the arena, neither could kill each other.

He collapsed, but the girl thought he died.

He just passed out from blood loss.

So she killed herself too.

When he became conscious again, he realized what had happened.

She died for him.

So he killed himself too.

Amaysia told me the story wasn't real.

The Hunger Games ALWAYS had a victor.

No matter what.

I smiled at the story until I realized my surroundings.

I was still in the games.

I put my hand in my pocket, feeling around for the picture of Louis and his brother.

Thank god, it was still there.

7.

6.

I took one last look at Louis, but I felt another pair of eyes on my back.

And they weren't his.

5.

4.

They were cold and ruthless.

3.

2.

They were from boy of District 2.

1.

* * *

**That took forever! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because for me, it's one of those chapters that could have been better. For you guys who are dying for some Cato/Hannah action, that's coming really soon. Maybe in like two chapters. And for you Louis/Hannah fans, he is a part of the career pack with Cato. **

**I have 4 questions for my lovely reviewers who will review because that's the point of being a review!**

**1. Do you think you could get away with stuffing your bra with food?**

**2. Team Louis or Team Cato?**

**3. What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**4. Should I make my chapters shorter and split them up into separate ones?**

**Leave your answers in a review please!**


	9. Caught

**It took me a while to write this chapter because I had absolutely no idea what to do with Louis. A lot of people love him, and I do too. So I came up with a plan. The poll is on my profile. Vote! It's very important. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah and Louis. Sorry, no Dimitri in this chapter.**

* * *

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

* * *

I leaped off the platform and onto the wet grass. I found it odd that the Gamemakers did the same arena they did last year.

Well something very similar to last year.

Past the forest was a beach. The water was probably poisoned or something.

My feet raced towards the cornucopia and I grabbed a backpack.

Right when I thought I was safe a knife hurdled into my side. Someone tackled me to the ground.

He took the knife out from my side, and right before he plunged it into my heart, Louis came for me.

He kicked the boy off me before stabbing him with a spear.

BOOM!

My vision started to blur from all the blood. I needed to get out.

"Hannah, wait!" Louis called out for me, but I was about to pass out and I needed to get away.

Once I was out of breath, I started to climb.

What I didn't realize that there were heavy footsteps trailing behind me.

I felt a pair of hands slither around my waist. The figure grabbed a hold of me. I was hyperventilating now. There was no doubt he was going to kill me.

"Gotcha," the male voice said, "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" I choked out.

He threw me against a tree and put the sword up to my throat.

"You're coming with me." He gripped my hand tightly. He could cut my circulation off. My feet became wobbly. There was blood splattered all over him. I started to fall backwards, but his strangling grip caught me.

"So how'd you score that 12, 12?" He inquired.

My mouth became dry. I couldn't focus with all the blood. My eyes became droopy and my throat started to burn.

I barfed.

"EW!" He cried, I laughed at his reaction. He let go of me, and I made a run for it. I didn't make it far before he caught me.

"You never answered my question." He gritted his teeth.

"I'm not telling you." I spat at him.

"CATO! Where the hell are you?" So the boy's name was Cato.

"Over here. I got her." Cato called back.

I saw Butterface, Mrs. Harlot, and Angelina.

"So what do we do with her?" Mrs. Harlot asked while batting her eyelashes. I felt the urge to throw up.

How disgusting?

"Keep her. She's a threat, obviously. She scored a 12." Cato rolled his eyes at her. I couldn't help but grin at her rejection.

"What are you smiling about? We could kill you like that." She said while snapping her fingers.

"Please." I scoffed.

"Watch." She started to step towards me with her knife. She was pretty deadly with a knife, except she didn't always hit the bull's eye. Butterface held her back.

"That bitch is going to die a painful death." She said between gritted teeth. All I could do was smile.

"Where's Louis?" Cato asked tightening his grip on me.

Louis! I completely forgot Louis was a part of the career pack.

"Gathering." Angelina answered.

"So how'd you get that damn 12?" Butterface asked me.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." I said as innocently as possible.

"CATO! ANGELINA! GLIGHT! JUK!" I recognized Louis' voice.

"HERE!" Screamed Mrs. Harlot. What a stupid thing to do. Now all the tributes know where we are. Damn her stupidity.

"14 dead. So I was able to fill 4 packs completely— what's she doing here?" Louis looked up at me.

"We're making sure we have an eye on her so she can't kill us." Angelina explained.

"Let's set up camp." Louis decided. We all walked back to the cornucopia. Cato still had a deadly grip on me.

After the walk in silence, we finally reached the cornucopia. Packs, weapons, and food were everywhere. Yet, not a tribute was in sight.

"12, which weapon do you prefer." Cato asked, once we stopped.

"None." I confessed.

"I could kill you right now." He threatened. I couldn't let my secret be revealed just yet.

"Knives." I lied.

"Angelina, knives" Angelina walked over to him.

"Glight's so going to be pissed that you got a 12 with knives." She said handing me a knife with a ragged edge. I stayed silent.

Before I knew it, it was already dark.

"I'll take first watch." Cato offered. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Here Louis, tie her up to that tree over there." Louis obediently nodded. He took me into his hold and walked me to the nearest tree which was at least 2 feet away.

"Sorry Hannah. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He promised as he tied my hand to the branch.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I questioned him.

"No." He simply answered.

"The Hanging Tree." I told him.

I could see that he was confused, "It's a song."

"How does it go?" He sat down beside me.

Instead of singing, I whispered the lyrics to a tune.

"Are you, are you;

Coming to the tree.

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you;

Coming to the tree.

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you;

Coming to the tree.

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you;

Coming to the tree.

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"I like that song." He commented.

"Glad someone does," I replied, "A lot of people find it scary."

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" I heard, and it wasn't my voice nor Louis'.

"Jabberjays." He told me.

"Never really liked them." I said as Louis finished tying my hands.

"Are you done, Louis?" I heard Cato come over.

"Yeah." Louis answered.

"Then come eat." He motioned for the District 4 tribute to join the rest of the careers at the fire.

"I'm good." He replied.

"Suit yourself." Mumbled Cato as he walked away.

"So how did you get that 12?" Louis piped.

"I can't tell you. Cameras are probably on us right now." I said.

"Oh." he sighed.

"But I can give you a hint." I offered.

"I'm listening." Louis replied.

"It had nothing to do with weapons." I could imagine Panem chattering with ideas.

Yet, not one person would be right.

"Then what's your ideal way of fighting?" Louis inquired.

"Hand-to-hand." I answered, closing my eyes.

"Okay?" He must think I'm crazy.

I'm the most underweight, thin, brittle person here and I choose hand-to-hand combat as my ideal way of fighting.

"Could you hand me a sleeping bag?" I asked him as my eyes started to droop.

Louis nodded and headed over to the packs.

He was so charming.

"Here you go." He handed me the black sleeping bag and started to roll out his.

"You're not going to sleep with the others?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, it'll be better here." He smiled.

"Are you sure? What if another tribute comes out?" I worried him.

"No one would hurt a career, especially when someone is taking watch. Stop worrying, Hannah. I'll be fine." He tucked himself into his sleeping bag.

He was so self-assured, that I felt so, too.

"Don't worry. If anyone comes near you, I'll protect you." Louis smirked.

"My hero." I laughed, pretending to be a damsel in distress.

And I somehow am.

Feeling safe around Louis, I fell into a dreamless sleep. And I waited for another day of death and despair.

* * *

**There we have it! Again, vote on the poll. It's super, super, super, super important! Thanks and review! I'd also like to give a shout out to my amazing new Beta: Xylia Ren! Thanks for putting up with all my errors!**


	10. Believe Me!

**I completely rewrote this chapter, and it took forever. So I hope you enjoy this. Review and remember to vote on the poll. I finally have an idea of where I'm going with this story, and I think it's pretty interesting.**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Glight, Juk (I came up with the stupidest names!), and Louis.**

* * *

I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to  
How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauties." I heard a harsh voice say. I tried to rub the sleep away from my eyes before I realized I was still tied to the tree. The blonde, muscular boy started to walk away.

"Cato, you know, you could be helpful and untie me." I shot at him.

"Or you could ask your boyfriend to." I rolled my eyes at the _boyfriend_ part. I kicked Louis, who was still asleep.

"Louis! Louis!" I repeated.

"Hm?" He was irritated.

"Could you untie me?" I asked as sweetly as I could. His expression completely changed at the sound of my voice.

"Sure." He smiled as he rolled up his sleeping bag first.

"He's totally whipped." I heard Cato tell Juk.

"Well, they can be together in hell." Juk replied and I could feel my cheeks burn. If only they knew what I could do... I really hope Louis didn't hear what they said.

"Here," He took out a knife and started to saw the rope, "Here's your knife." He pulled it out from behind him. I mumbled a thanks.

I suck with knives.

"Glight, take a hold of 12, and Louis stay in the back." Cato ordered. He was obviously trying to separate us. The one person who's actually nice to me in the Hunger Games besides from Dimitri.

That jackass.

"Come on," Glight took my hands behind my back. I growled at her tight touch. It didn't hurt, but it sure felt uncomfortable.

"You think you're so tough," She whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "But I can tell you something, you're going to die at my hands, begging for mercy."

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"I can't decide whether to skin you alive, or got straight for your _ugly _face. That way you won't be able to scream and I won't have to look at it anymore." Mrs. Harlot told me. She tightened her grip on my arms with her right arm and pulled out a knife with her left.

My eyes widened.

She let the tip dance on my skin right before she dug it into my forearm. I could feel her start at my wrist and dragged the edge of the blade to my elbow.

"That ought to leave a scar—" Glight cut herself off. She let go of me.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded, scared.

"What are you talking about?" I had to think of something fast before the others hear her.

"I just- I-I," She stammered, absolutely speechless.

"You're crazy." I remarked.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" She gaped, still looking at my arm.

"What's wrong Glight?" I heard Cato ask, annoyed. I don't blame him though, I would be too.

"H-her arm just healed! By itself!" Mrs. Harlot said.

"What are you talking about?" I lied. Maybe I could convince everyone she was crazy.

"Stop being a pain, Glight. That's impossible." Angelina stepped in.

"Is that true Louis?" Cato turned his attention to Louis who was behind us.

"Glight is crazy. How the hell is that possible? Maybe a tracker jacker stung her?" He suggested. I swear to god if the cameras saw that, my life is over.

"I swear Cato! Believe me!" She pleaded.

"Here, Glight, come here." He led her off into the forest.

"I never really liked that girl." Angelina commented.

"Do you like anyone?" I asked.

"Well I know for sure I don't like you." Angelina turned around from me.

BOOM!

"Well that's one less crazy person in the group." Cato walked back to us, with a few squirts of blood on him.

"That was the only crazy person in the group." Corrected Louis.

Everyone in the group was crazy, including me. They all have the thrill of killing. Except Louis of course.

"What'd I miss?" Juk came into view. He won't be happy about his District Partner dying.

"12, over here, killed Glight." Angelina pointed to me, and my mouth hung wide open. Of course she'd say that!

"That cannon was for her?" Butterface's expression changed from shocked to angry. Very, very angry.

"All because of Little Miss 12." Angelina replied while holding back a smile.

"You bitch!" I heard him scream before I was thrown backwards. My back was cushioned by rocks and twigs. My eyes were shut and it looked like I was dead. Louis rushed over to my side as I heard Cato trying to calm Butterface down.

"Hannah! Hannah!" He cried. My eyes refused to open.

"Hannah, wake up." Louis took his fingers and pried my eyes open. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're laughing? Juk almost killed you and you're laughing?" He inquired almost amazed. I nodded.

I wasn't the only one laughing. To my right I could see Angelina doubled over in laughter.

"She's a real..." I trailed off, not knowing the perfect word to describe her.

"Bitch? Brat? Manipulator? The list can keep going, just tell me when to stop." He joked.

I laughed. I looked into his sea green eyes which were very common in District 4. I could stare into them forever. They held so many secrets, that I wanted to know. Louis was a complex person, but I wanted to figure him out before he dies. If he dies.

"I hate this." I told him, still staring into his eyes.

"What?" His expression changed from happy to confused.

"This. The Hunger Games. We're stuck in this arena with ruthless killers." I explained. He just nodded, but it looked like he didn't hear a word I said. I stayed silent, but to my surprise it didn't matter.

His lips crashed onto mine. It was a short kiss. Not too passionate, but not too dull. It was a moment of impulse. I was the first to pull away. I couldn't get too attached to him than I already was.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. I understand" I smiled.

"Let's just forget this happened." Louis said, looking down at his feet. I nodded my head, but I didn't want to forget. I wanted to remember because that little kiss will be replaying in my mind for a very long time.

Like on the first day, during the countdown, I felt a pair of eyes on my back. And they weren't Louis'. They were blue, and they were glaring straight through me.

They were Cato's.

* * *

**The-Girl-With-The-Knives: Thanks for the idea of Mrs. Harlot and Hannah! I never thought of that before.**

**Just saying, I hope you guys know how much I love the song How far We've Come. It's always on repeat while I'm writing these chapters. Remember to check out the poll back at my profile! Review!**

**I also just created a tumblr for this story:**

**DragonK1ss3s . tumblr .com**

**Obviously without the spaces though. ****On my tumblr I'll probably do like alternate chapters and stuff. For an example, the little details I don't include.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I'd like to thank my amazing Beta: Xylia Ren! Now you can actually read the chapters with ease**


	11. The Perfect Idea

**Shortest chapter yet! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy, busy, busy. Enjoy, review, and don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah, Louis, and Angelina**

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of a certain ruthless killer. I could feel my body tense.

"Come on, let's get going." Angelina said in between giggles.

I couldn't turn around without meeting those fierce eyes that thrive to kill. Kill or be killed. That's the story of the Hunger Games.

"Hurry up, 12. You're keeping us behind." I heard Angelina grumble.

"She still hasn't proved herself worthy of staying in the alliance." I heard Angelina tell Cato.

"Just wait. I'll be the one to kill her. And I save the best for last." He replied, angrily.

"But she's not the best." Angelina retorted.

"Just wait." He demanded.

I could feel both of their eyes on me.

"Like you said, let's get going." I turned around to finally face them.

"Come on." I heard Butterface say while he wiped a tear from his eye. I never knew that Mrs. Harlot could be liked. She's such a bitch all the time.

"Yeah," Louis agreed, "The audience is probably getting bored, and so am I."

I was a bit taken back by his response. _Bored?_

"Yeah we better get going before the Gamemakers start throwing some stuff at us." Cato advised.

"Angelina, you're on janitor duty." Juk pointed her. My eyes furrowed in confusion. _Janitor duty?_

"Fine," she grumbled, "Come on you rat." I ignored her remark as she tied my hands behind my back.

"So that's what you call babysitting me? Janitor duty?" I inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why? We thought you would like the name." Angelina replied, still chuckling. I bet she laughs at tributes pains as she plunges her spears into them.

"I love it." I said with sarcasm lacing my words.

"Good." She tugged my arms back.

"And it only gets worse," Angelina whispered into my ear, similar to Glight, "I get to be the one that kills you, and Louis' going to watch. And that'll be the last thing he sees before he dies."

I scowled at her future plans. I will not let her hurt Louis. I refuse to kill him, and he refuses to kill me.

I continued walked behind Cato and Butterface before Angelina stopped me, "Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" Cato and Butterface asked in unison.

"That," she replied listening intensely. After a few seconds, I heard it; the rustling of leaves. Cato walked towards the source of the noise. It wasn't too far actually. Only a couple of yards. It took less than a minute for Cato to prepare his sword and aim it straight for his chest.

BOOM!

I was a bit surprised at his incredible aim. He was turned around, facing us with his back. My knees became wobbly.

Angelina kicked them, "Walk normal."

I ignored her because all I could hear was a buzzing sound.

"I said walk normal." She repeated. My knees unbuckled and I collapsed on her.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, scaring away any tribute that was nearby. I plunged into a hole of darkness. Screams were all I could remember.

"Wake up." I jolted upwards at the collision of a hard foot and my left hip bone.

"What?" I question rubbing my eyes.

"You fell on Angelina, remember? She's still pissed at you so don't be surprised if you end up with a spear through your heart." Cato warned.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I dared.

"I'm just telling you what's coming for you since you're too oblivious to realize it yourself." He mocked.

"Well, I don't need your _advice_. This is the Hunger Games." I spat at him.

"You'll thank me later." Cato smiled before heading off to the direction Angelina recently went.

"Hey." I heard Louis walking over to me.

"Hey," I said, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," he replied, "Just that Angelina has been in psycho killer mode. She also killed the girl from 8. Right now she's washing herself by the lake."

"She's always in psycho killer mode." I took the canteen filled with water from him.

"7 more tributes, including us." Louis told me. I gulped. Time really has gone by so fast, yet so slow. I've really grown attached to Louis and in the next couple of days he'll die. By my hands or not. I just nodded. There was really nothing I could say. We all had to accept death. Except for the one victor, which will be me. I shook all the thoughts of winning and death from my head. I just need to buy some time. And right now, I just thought of the perfect idea. I knew exactly how both Louis and I could survive. I just need to tell him without the cameras peering down my throat.


	12. The Final Fight

**To the guest that asked for another chapter either today or tomorrow, here you go! It's like you could read my mind! Review, enjoy, and vote on the poll.**

**I do not own anything besides Angelina, Louis, and Hannah**

* * *

"Could we please take a break?" I pleaded. My legs were getting tired and felt like jello underneath me.

"No." Cato snapped.

"Why 12? Can't handle it?" Angelina mocked.

"You know what I can't handle? Your ugly face." I retorted. I don't even know what just came out of my mouth. I'm just too tired to think.

My head whipped to my left as her she smacked my face.

"That ought to teach you not to talk back." She said.

"Angelina—" Louis started.

"Save it for later. You'll have plenty of fun when you torture her to death." Cato cut Louis off. I rolled my eyes. All he thinks about is killing. Who I kill, when I kill, where I kill. He acts like a wired robot.

"You guys are so confident that you'll kill me." I challenged once she turned her back.

"Because we will. You're just a helpless bitch that no one wants." I gritted my teeth at Angelina's words.

"I may be a helpless bitch right now, but you'll always be a loveless, unwanted burden." I spat with as much venom as I could muster.

"You did not just say that." Angelina hissed. Cato stopped dead in his tracks to turn around.

"Stop your bratty little cat fights and help find the boy from 11." Cato growled.

"But—" Angelina pointed to me.

"No buts, if you keep this act up, you will be an unwanted burden." Louis interrupted. Since when was he on team Cato? At least he hates Angelina with as much passion as I do. Angelina reluctantly turned around. I watched as Cato tried to comfort her.

"Thanks." I whispered to Louis, making sure no one could hear.

"No problem." He mumbled. We walked in an awkward silence, trailing behind District 2.

"How'd you get that 12?" Louis asked the question that I was dreading to answer.

"I'll tell you when we're in the final 3." I promised.

"What if you or I don't make it?" He inquired.

"We will. I'll make sure of it." I told him.

"Did you find him?" I heard Cato ask.

"Yes," Butterface scowled, "But he ran."

So he must have gone searching for District 11.

"Pathetic." Cato shot at him.

"I could have gotten him if I had my spear." He pointed angrily towards Angelina.

"Don't blame other people!" Angelina called back. The 135 pound, 6'4, well-built, 17 year old, muscular boy charged towards her.

"JUK!" Cato screamed. He now had Angelina in a headlock.

"Drop the sword or else she dies." He threatened. Cato did not like this 'compromise.' Right as he did, I heard a crack and a pop.

BOOM!

Angelina is dead.

"NO!" Cried Cato. He picked up the sword, right at Juk ran for the spear. Anger took the most of Cato, and he plunged the sword into Juk's neck.

BOOM!

Leaving with only a cut on his cheek, he walked away from the dead body. I felt a tug on my arm. It was Louis. I could read his eyes, he wanted us to get away. But why? We're the last 4 in the arena. He could easily kill me. Not saying he would, but still.

Right as we were about to sprint, a body leaped onto Louis and I. We fell into the dirt. It was a small figure, so it wasn't Cato. It had to be District 11. Stupid move, stupid boy.

"Stand still!" He demanded. I felt the weight of two men being lifted off me. I scrambled to my feet and found Louis with a spear in hand, and a bloodied District 11.

"Please." District 11 begged as he coughed up blood. Louis lifted the spear above his head. Starting from right beneath his nose, he carved a straight line unto his belly button. How could he do that?

In my state of shock, I didn't realize the sword that just went through me.

"Hannah!" I heard Louis call for me. I fell to my knees.

"Move again, and you'll have a sword through your stomach too." Cato said, aiming his sword.

"Why not? What else is there to live for?" I had to give the act of me dying so I couldn't process a word. Isn't it odd how she's not bleeding? But no, no one should be paying attention to me.

"Suit yourself." Cato smirked his infamous smirk that forever lives on his face.

"NO!" I yelled and threw myself in front of him. 2 swords in my stomach. The force from the blow resulted in me lying on top of Louis.

"Keep your eyes closed." I whispered, barely audible to Louis. I could feel him breathing, so I knew he was still alive. He had to act dead. There were no cannons, so obviously they thought something was up. My eyes started to twitch. I couldn't keep them closed for much longer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The annual 75th Hunger Games victor, Cato Walker." Right as he finished the sentence I stood up. Cato's back was turned. I took the two swords out of me.

"Louis, get up." I screamed, making sure he heard me. Cato whipped his head around.

"You think you can get rid of me so easy. This is the Hunger Games, and District 12 is always full of surprises." I threw the knife at him, not aiming to kill him, but for him to catch.

He widened his eyes in disbelief, "That's impossible."

Cato walked towards me in awe. I pray that the cameras are off, but they never are. Taking the sword in his hands he took my arm and rolled up my left sleeve. With the blade, he made it dance upon my skin until he saw flesh. I turned away. He can't know my weakness. Especially my worst one.

"That's impossible" he repeated. I heard the hovercraft above us. I glance over to Louis. He was still on the ground. I walked over to him.

I gently placed my hand onto his arm, "It's over Louis. We won. All three of us, including Cato; that's it."

He didn't even stir. It took me a moment to realize the bloody gash on his forearm. My breathing became rapid.

"Help!" I screamed, my voice choking. No, he can't be.

"HELP!" I repeated, my voice scratchier than usual. I felt an arm on my hand.

"HELP!" I screamed. His bloody forearm was the last thing I saw before being pulled into a tunnel of darkness. I just hope it wasn't death.

It couldn't be.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 12. The next chapter will be full of different surprises, or maybe just one! Only a few more chapters left until I start the sequel. Review and I hope you enjoyed! Also, remember to vote on the poll!**

**Again, thank you to my lovely, awesome, super smart beta, Xylia Ren**


	13. Like They Always Do

**Review and enjoy! Surprise, surprise! There's a big surprise!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah and Louis.**

* * *

"Glad you're awake Hannah." I looked to my left. Sitting there was Peeta and Katniss.

Once I could see straight again I asked, "Where's Louis?"

"Don't worry, he's alive." Katniss said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could not live on knowing that he's dead.

"But he's suffering from a large amount of blood loss, but good news is that he'll be able to be awake for the recaps and crowning." I watched as Katniss patted Peeta's shoulder lovingly. Love. The four letter word that can build me up and tear me down in a blink of an eye. And it has.

"I want to see him." I demanded. I got up from my chair, but Katniss's arm stopped me.

"You're in trouble. Deadly trouble." She said.

"Why?" The word managed to escape from my chapped lips.

"Your... ending. It was bad enough to have two victors last year, but 3? Snow will not accept this." Peeta explained. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. But I had no intention of coming into the arena and coming out with two other men.

"What now?" I inquired. Snow now knew he couldn't hurt me.

"Snow can't hurt you, but he can hurt your family." Katniss looked down while saying this. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Are they dead? Where are they? What happened?" I practically screamed. Before they could answer, there was a knock on the door. While Peeta went to answer it, I took in my surroundings. Everything in the Penthouse was exactly as I had left it.

"Hannah," Peeta said my name. I stayed silent. "President Snow would like to talk to you."

I closed my eyes. What could he do to me? My family? Everyone I loved?

"I would like to speak to Miss Morris. Alone." I watched the bodyguard removing himself from my view of the President. Katniss and Peeta walked out the door, but I still sat at the kitchen table. Once the door was shut, President Snow sat in the chair across from me.

"Three victors. I've never seen that before." He said. I held my breath. His scent was over powering.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're a brave young woman."

I snarled at the way he said woman.

"I have a proposition for you. 6 actually." He said, "I call it the Last 6 Standing."

What the hell does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I spoke aloud. He can't just leave me hanging.

"Each time you turn a proposition down, one family member dies. That's why it's called Last Six Standing. You have six family members left." He explained. The games will never be over. I'll have to live in the games that are now my life for the sake of my family. But it's all worth it, right?

"Fine. Tell me what to do." I looked down.

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered. I watched as he slowly got up, pushed the chair back into its original resting place, and walked out the door, acting as if nothing had happened. Like we never even talked.

Katniss and Peeta walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"What did he want?" Peeta inquired.

"My family in their graves." I said, "He wants me to do whatever he wants, or else he kills a member of my family."

Katniss looked sympathetically at me before saying, "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

I got up without another word. How could this happen? Is the same thing happening with Louis and Cato?

"You should get some rest, tomorrow is the recaps and interviews" Peeta advised, never looking me in the eye. I nodded, still taking Snow's words in. Behind me, I locked the door. I stripped myself of my clothes. I turned the knob to hot in the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a knotted mess, and I was still in my Hunger Games outfit. Bags under my eyes greatly resembled bruises. I was a mess.

I smiled. I wonder what my prep team would think when they see me tomorrow. They probably will be appalled. I know I am. I lifted my left leg into the hot water. I watched as the steam stuck to the mirror. This was my first real bath in days, and almost a week. After what seemed like an hour, I turned the water off. My once flawless skin, was now covered with hair. I don't mind it though. It was how I entered the capitol. I wrapped myself in the silk robe hanging on the door.

I was too tired to change, and fell asleep in my robe. And it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I had the worst nightmare I've had in years. This is what they meant when they said the games change you. The Capitol won.

Like they always do.

* * *

**You guys honestly couldn't of thought I could kill of Louis? I've got plans for him. Review! We're so close to 50 reviews!**


	14. About To Join Him

**Yay, we passed 50 reviews! Let's see if we can make it to 70! Come on guys, we can do it! Long chapter to celebrate that this story has over 55 reviews! Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah and Louis**

* * *

I do not own anything besides Hannah and Louis

"The Capitol has been in quite a stir wit three victors!" Flavius exclaimed while brushing my hair. Well, more like yanking.

"Ooh! Not to forget the cut off!" Venia cut in.

"Cut off? What cut off?" I spoke up for the first time ever since I entered the room.

"Haven't you heard? When they saw you start to move in the background, they automatically cut the screen off. No one knows what happened next! Except the gamemakers and Snow of course," Octavia blew on my nails, "Everyone just knows that there are 3 victors."

I breathed a sigh of relief. No one knew.

"I can't wait to see what Cinna has planned!" Flavius began to straighten my hair. Isn't my hair already straight?

"You mean you don't know?" I asked. The prep team always knew. That's how they were able to match my hair and nails.

"No, Cinna told us it would be a surprise!" Squealed Octavia.

"Oh," I commented.

"I pray it won't be strapless." I thought aloud.

"I'm praying it will!" Venia smiled back. I chuckled.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." A voice became louder along with his footsteps.

"Cinna," I said while running to give him a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Out, everyone out." Cinna ordered. My prep team scuffled out the double doors eagerly.

"Welcome back." Cinna said, smiling.

"Well it sucks to be back." I retorted and he laughed.

"I have your dress for you." As always, the dress was concealed behind the black of the bag it was in. His eager hand ran down the center, unzipping the bag.

"I swear there better be straps behind it." I said while smiling, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd might like it, even considering that it's strapless." He replied.

The dress was a blush colored dress with a feminine bodice covered in rosettes and the full, frothy skirt.

"What's this on the back?" I asked Cinna, staring at the sewn on heart that was right next to the zipper on the back.

"That was a part from Dimitri's shirt during the Games." He confessed.

"Thank you." I gave him another hug before the beautiful gown was placed into my hands.

"Now go get dressed. The crowd is waiting for , wait-" I whipped my head around to face my stylist, my friend, "I almost forgot to give you something. Here."

He placed a white box in my hands, "Open it."

He gave me one final nudge before I removed the lid. I gaped at the inside, "What is this?"

Inside the white box was a necklace and in silver, cursive print read the words: Time Makes You Bolder. Children Get Older, And I'm Getting Older Too.

"What's this for?" I repeated.

"Happy birthday, Hannah." He kissed my forehead before walking out the doors.

Walking out doors. Funny, that's how everyone leaves me.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and pull my dress up until it rest perfectly on my body.

Well as perfect as it will ever get. I stare at my reflection. My face isn't caked with makeup, thank goodness.

They gave me a natural look?

Odd.

"Well let's give them a show." I mumbled to myself walking out the doors that Cinna and my prep team went through minutes ago.

"There you are!" Cinna exclaimed. Did I really take that long?

"The interviews are starting up very soon." Peeta had a worried look on his face.

"Don't sweat it. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine" I coaxed, but I barely believed myself. Could I really handle watching a bunch of kids- kids for crying out loud- be killed.

No. I couldn't.

"Show time." Katniss nudged me. I watched the screen showcasing Ceaser Flickerman with his bright purple hair and magenta suit. The Capitol and their stupid 'fashion.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one of our three victors, Hannah Morris!" I heard the crowd scream my name. I felt my wobbly feet go numb underneath me. Just get to the chair, and it will all be fine.

"Welcome back, Hannah! It's a pleasure to interview you again. Then again, it's a pleasure just to see you still alive!" Ceaser smiled and I sat down on the couch for three.

The crowd erupted into a fit of giggles, and I had to force one out. I fought back an eye roll. How was I supposed to reply? Am I over thinking this? Why am I over thinking this? It's just a stupid interview. A stupid interview being broadcasted all over Panem. Now I am over thinking this. Breathe, Hannah, just breathe.

"So tell me, how do you feel about having three victors?" He emphasized the word 'three.'

"I'm still surprised anyone made it out alive. Louis was already half dead. If he laid there for one more second he'd be gone. Cato was about to die of blood loss, and I- well I was still shocked I was reaped." I said.

The audience laughed for like the, what? Millionth time?

"Well, let's just see what Cato Walker has to say about that. Cato!" Ceaser called from the other side of the stage.

A cocky, smirking Cato walked- no strutted- onto stage wearing a black suit. I rolled my eyes at his presence, but no one seemed to care because he was Cato Walker; the ruthless killing machine from District 2.

"So what do you think about what Hannah said?" Ceaser inquired.

"I never go down without a fight" He smirked. So cocky.

"Now, what do you think about having three victors?"

This ought to be good.

"Luck. It was luck that helped Louis survived and it was luck that a rat from District 12 survived, barely hanging on" His smirk never leaving its place.

"Oh! So when your face was bleeding me on my period, your life wasn't hanging by a thread?" I retorted, obviously knowing the answer.

"I was raised-" He started.

"Cut the crap. You can be raised all your life for the Games, but all that matters is when it comes down to the final two. That person across from you will be one step closer to home, and so will you. So do you honestly think that being raised all your life will help you? Weaponless? With someone five times bigger than you?" I interrupted.

"Well yes. I could plunge a sword into his heart" Cato replied.

"Obviously because you have no weapons in hand, you idiot. I said weaponless, Helen Keller." I spat at him.

"Okay, guys." Caesar tried to stop us.

"I wouldn't act so tough, 12." Cato ignored Caesar.

"I agree Caesar, for Cato's sake." I smirked.

"How about a lovely recap of our 76th Hunger Games!" Caesar said it more like a statement than an answer. I scooted away from Cato, praying that his animal instincts won't rub off on me.

"Scared?" he taunted.

"To get rabies, yeah." I snapped. My gaze was fixed on the screen. Once the first cannon went off, I couldn't watch.

Blood was everywhere.

Bodies everywhere.

"Can't handle a little entertainment?" I heard Cato ask. I gritted my teeth.

"You call this entertainment? You call killing innocent children entertainment? You're a sick bastard." I told him.

"Because I killed a few people? What about Louis?" He was taunting me, and pushing me over the edge, and he knew it.

"Caesar" I waited until I had his full attention, but I didn't realize I had the audience's too.

"Yes?"

"Where's Louis?" I inquired. I haven't seen him since the arena, and I really want to.

"You haven't heard?" His voice was barely audible.

I gripped my dress, preparing for everything. But why should I? He's alive.

"Heard what?" I was starting to get worried. He was alive. I know that for sure. Peeta and Katniss wouldn't lie to my face, right?

"Heard what?" I repeated. The multi-colored audience leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"Louis, he's dead." Caesar choked out. The audience gasped, and some even began to cry. And then I swear to god, I was about to join him.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! Just when you thought he was alive. I have the second part to this in my brain, but I thought it would be fun to leave a cliffhanger. Review!  
**

**Mockingjay425: I had to reply to your question. I just had to. I cannot elaborate on how much Dimitri's death is so important. You'll find out soon enough though. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay. Were you guys dying to know what happened next? I sure was, but no need to wait no more. I thought to add some happiness after putting you guys through such heart attacks and such. I wanna give your heart a break, but I know you're scared it's wrong. Like I might make a mistake, but that's why I have my amazing beta, Xylia Ren. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Hannah and Louis**

* * *

_"Heard what?" I repeated. The multi-colored audience leaned in to hear what he was saying._

_"Louis, he's dead" Caesar choked out.__The audience gasped, and some even began to cry. And then I swear to god, I was about to join him._

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?" I snapped at Caesar. I know it wasn't his fault, but my emotions overwhelmed me. I leaped off the chair as if it were fire.

"Hannah, calm down." Caesar cooed.

"I will not calm down!" I retorted. Just when I thought my life was going somewhat right. The Capitol ruins it. Any chance of happiness. Gone.

I felt Cato's hands grip my shoulders. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Louis wouldn't want you to be crying." Caesar told me.

"He really wouldn't." I turned around to meet the strong arms that kept me steady and the voice that came from them.

"You son of a bitch," I smiled while slapping him, "Making me believe you were dead."

I wrapped my frail arms around his muscular frame. I heard the audience, "aw," but all I could think about was the boy in my arms.

"I swear to god I'll kill you." I whispered into his ear.

"And then cry in front of Panem just like you did?" He commented. I just nodded.

"I hate you." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I still love you." He replied.

"Well how about you two lovebirds sit down, and let me talk to all three of you." Caesar motioned for us to sit. I laced my fingers with Louis'.

"You won. All three of you. Give me one word that would describe your Hunger Games experience?" That was a question no one has been asked before.

"Thrilling," Cocky Cato answered.

"Indescribable," Louis followed. What should I say?

"Hannah?" Caesar nudged.

"Unforgettable," I finally say.

"Tell me why." He demanded.

"Because you can never forget the faces of those you killed or died at the hands of others." I confessed.

"Cato? Louis?" I could tell he wanted the attention to be off me.

"So many words." Louis smiled.

"I trained all my life for this." Cato said.

"Now, President Snow would like to finally crown you." Caesar said and I watched as he sauntered off stage.

Cato, Louis, and I stood up. I was standing in between the two boys. I watched as Cato looked off into the distance as the crown was placed upon him. He shuffled until he was right in front of me.

"Consider this as a birthday present. Another one actually. The first being letting you live." I held my breath. I could feel the gold resting on top of my hair. I took in another breath, blocking the awful stench as he silently placed the crown upon Louis' head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the victors of the 75th Hunger Games!" Snow boomed, but he obviously wasn't happy.

Once we were let go, I rushed off stage, taking off the sick crown. Applauding killers? Sick.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Peeta told me, and I automatically understood. I'm going back to District 12. Alone.

"I'll go get packed then." I replied pressing the 12 on the elevator. The ride was quick and short, but too long for my liking. I felt more trapped in that elevator than I already do out here. I walked to my room. I threw my crown on the floor before curling up into a ball on my bed.

"Hi!" A face popped from under the covers making me produce a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"What? I can't meet the 75th Hunger Games victor?" The bronze haired boy asked.

"Not like this you can't, Finnick." I responded. What the hell would Finnick Odair be doing in my bed?

"I wanted to do something unforgettable. I saw your interview." He quoted.

I just nodded, "Everyone in Panem has."

"True, but I thought you'd like to know that I agree. I came to warn you since you're the only victor that wasn't bloodthirsty out of the three. It only gets worse." Finnick whispered. I narrowed my eyebrows and he made a loud clap with his hands.

"Also! I forgot to tell you, Louis' probably a virgin, so go easy on him. Plus he's got that big, bloody gash." He chuckled.

"Finnick!" I blushed a bright shade of red.

"Get out!" I yelled playfully yet angrily while throwing a plush, lavender throw pillow at him.

"You know it's true." He popped his head back in the room.

"OUT!" I screamed but my smile revealed my facade. I let out a huff before plopping my head on top of the pillow. Next stop, the Victory Tour. At least I won't be going in alone. I'll have Katniss, Peeta, Louis, and _Cato._

I just have to stay alive for it.


End file.
